Fast Love
by rissy16
Summary: Sam 'Speed' Flair Love Story. Amaya Ikeda is a 27 year old Art/Music Teacher who recently moved. Will she find the love of her life? I don't appreciate criticism as reviews. So please give me advice if I need it. Thankyou
1. Chapter 1

~Amaya's POV~

I, Amaya Ikeda, am now officially a primary school art's and music teacher in this city. This is what I have been waiting for. It's what I've been studying for. But no amount of study can prepare me for my first day at a new school community. I was starting to get nervous as I was escorted down the school halls by Mr. Stewart. He headed to the last classroom of the hall: Room number 115. He opened the door to reveal about 20 students sitting at their desks.

"Good morning students"

"Good morning Mr. Stewart" They all chanted together. I couldn't help but smile as I looked around the room.

"Kid's I would like to introduce you too your new art and music teacher, Miss. Ikeda. She will take over every Wednesday, Thursday and Friday afternoons for your art and music classes. She is quite a world famous pianist. Make sure you make her feel welcome"

"Good morning Miss Ikeda" I put on my best smile.

"Good morning guys"

"Now since we are done with the welcomes, how about we head to the music room for your first lesson with Miss Ikeda" The class quietly got in line to head to the music room. "Would someone like to lead the way? This is Miss Ikeda's first time on the school grounds" A little boys with orange hair put his hand up. "Ah, thank you Chris" He walked up front, stood in front of me and smiled.

"Miss Ikeda, Welcome to our school. I hope we can hear you play the piano before class starts" I smiled brightly at him. He was just too cute.

"Thank you Chris and if the rest of you want to hear me I'd be happy to play for you all." I looked over at the others and they smiled and nodded. Chris headed towards the music room and we all followed. The music room was in another area of school, near the assembly hall. Mr. Stewart opened the door and we walked in. It was quite a big music room. A grand piano in one corner, classroom chairs and tables in the middle with a Smart Board in front (Man you should see the Smart Boards if you haven't already) and musical instruments locked in a storage room.

"Here you are Miss. Ikeda. The music room and all it's glory."

"Miss Ikeda, could you play for us now?" A little girl in a wheelchair asked me. I nodded and I walked over to the piano. I sat down on the piano chair and lifted the key lid.

"What would you like to hear?"

"Something slow"

"No! Something fast" Everyone agreed on a fast song and I thought of the perfect piece.

"Alright, hold on to your hats" I played, Liszt Grand Galop Chromatique (Personal Fav ^_^ - .com/watch?v=rYUx1-PpHAo) they all 'awed' at my fast hands moving. I finished and they clapped: Including Mr. Stewart.

"Well done Miss. Ikeda, you certainly live up to your name. Alright, I've got a few things to do for the rest of the day. I'll leave you kids to Miss. Ikeda's care."

"Goodbye Mr. Stewart" They all said. They then all looked towards me.

"Right, well first things first, I should get to know your names, don't you agree?" They giggled and said their full names. I hope they don't expect me to learn their names on this first day. "Alright, now that I know your names, how about we start learning about the keyboard shall we"

I taught them the key notes on the keyboard/piano. They had loads of fun thinking of sentences so they can remember the stave letters, E-G-B-D-F and F-A-C-E. They had fun with the activities I gave them and they had a play on the supplied keyboards. I also gave them a bit of homework. After a while, I lost track of time. It was now time for the kids to go home.

"Thank you Miss. Ikeda. I learnt a lot today" I giggled at Helen.

"It's no problem Helen, it's my job after all" She nodded smiling and went on her way.

"Miss Ikeda?" I looked behind me to see Chris.

"What is it Chris?" He looked up at me shyly and smiled.

"I want to tell you what a great teacher you are. I learnt so much today." I smiled.

"Aww, thanks Chris, you don't know how much your words mean to me" He smiled.

"Miss Ikeda? I'm hosting a home party this Friday. Would you like to come? Mr. Stewart is invited" I smiled again. A 12 year old child is hosting a house party? That's new. (Okay I know they decided that morning but obviously I've changed it)

"I would love too" His smile got bigger and I giggled.

"That's great. You can meet my uncle, you might have heard of him. His name is Sam Flair or his nickname is Sam Speed" I have heard of him.

"I have heard of him. He's the leader of the S Team, am I correct?" Chris smiled and nodded.

"You can also meet my parents. Actually, you might know them too, Lindsay Flair and Nelson Thorndyke." Whoa!

"Wow really? Your parents are a famous actress and business man?" Chris nodded blushing. I smiled.

"Then you've made me even more excited to go. I can't wait now" I punched the air. Chris laughed.

"You're just like my uncle Miss. Ikeda. I can't wait until you meet him. I hope you play for them too. My grandfather and uncle will love it" He picked his bag up and ran for the door. "Cya Miss Ikeda" I waved goodbye. He's such a sweet boy. But I can't help to think why Chris wants me to meet his uncle. I never really known what is inside a 12 year old boy. I sighed, locked up and drove on home.

When I got to my small apartment my phone started to ring. It was my mother. I answered.

"Good afternoon mother, how are you?" I'm always formal with my mother. After all, she's not a child.

"Good afternoon to you too sweetie, I'm good, how was your first day?" I giggled.

"It was great actually. The kids are sweetie"

"Come on hunny, give me the details" I told her of the sweet kids in my class and the conversation that Chris and I had.

"Wow hunny, sounds to me like Chris wants you and his uncle to get together" I blushed 10 shades of red.

"Mother, that's not true. I've only met Chris once. He can't surely trust me already"

"He can, and should sweetie. You're his and the others teacher now. Kid's trust teachers and they have already commented that you are a great teacher. They are right, you know. You've taught me a few things in the last 27 years."

"Oh: really?"

"Yes really. You taught me to treat everyone with respect no matter what age, race, shape or size. Because of you I now have friends, and so does your father" I smiled.

"Thanks mum."

"It's okay sweetie and just remember, that since you made a good impression today, tomorrow would be easier and a better day."

"I know mum."

"Of course you do darling. Now, your father sends his love and he can't wait to see his little girl again." I giggled.

"Tell him I love him too"

"I will sweetie and just think about what Chris has said and ring me after the party. I might be right. You never know until you find out" I giggled.

"Alright mum, I'll call you then."

"Alright sweetie, love you"

"I love you too" I hung up the phone and smiled to myself. Could my mother be right? Oh well, I'll have to wait. It was now 6pm. I've got nothing else to do but shower, watch TV and go to bed. I quickly did my night routine, made my dinner and parked myself on the couch. Hmm, tomorrow I have to teach art. After a few hours I got sleepy and decided to hit the hay. (If you don't know what 'hit the hay' means, it means, 'Get to bed' ^_^)

~Next Morning (Thursday) – Still Amaya's POV~

I woke up sleepily. I glanced up at the clock. It was 7 in the morning. It was time to get up: even though I didn't want to for the moment. Wait! Of course I want to get up. I'm a teacher now. I smiled and headed for the kitchen. I did my morning routines in about 1 hour and headed out the door. Before I had to leave for the school at 12, I had to head to the local supermarket to buy a few things for my apartment. I can't stay there without food. I went inside and gathered a few primary foods. While walking to the cash register I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't looking" I looked up to see a man with orange hair and green eyes. He smiled.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We've all gotta get somewhere" I smiled back. Just then we heard.

"OMG, IT IS AMAYA IKEDA!!!!" A woman shouted. Oh crap! People ran over and stared at me.

"Ahh...hi" I waved. They just kept looking at me with large smiles. Okay...I was getting a little nervous. I've never had so many people stare at me like this before.

"Miss Ikeda, when did you start to play the piano and violin?"

"Uh, I was 3 years old" They gasped.

"Really; you were that young? No wonder you're so good. You play so fast" I blushed.

"Uh, thanks"

"Miss Ikeda? Could you play for us now?"

"Uh, I would but there's no piano at the supermarket. But I do have my violin in my car"

"Yes, please can you get it and play" I smiled and nodded. Placing my items in a basket and sat it down on the ground I ran to my car and grabbed my violin. I ran back inside to see that everyone waited for me, including that man from before.

"Alright, any requests?"

"YES! Rimsky-Korsakov - Flight of the bumblebee please" I smiled and started to play. (.com/watch?v=3XyCZ2x_1vE – Vanessa Mae, sounds better lol) I finished off and everyone clapped. "That was beautiful Miss Ikeda. If only we could see you play the piano. You play so fast, it's amazing" I blushed.

"Uh, thanks. Anyway" I looked at my watch. "I've got to get to a class. Can't be late on my second day" They all said their goodbyes and let me head to the cash register.

"You're very good" That man before said to me. I smiled and looked directly at him.

"Thanks"

"By any chance, in your class, is there a boy named Chris?" I gasped.

"Yeah; why?"

"Did he mention something about his uncle?" I nodded. He smirked and gently grabbed my hand and kissed it. I blushed. "It's very nice to meet you Miss Ikeda, I'm Sam Speed. Chris's uncle."

"Really?" I asked. He snickered and I smiled. "No wonder Chris looks a lot like you. It's a pleasure to meet you Sam. I've heard so much about you. Chris really adores you" He smiled.

"That's nice to know."

"Anyway I better get going. They are waiting for me. See ya tomorrow Sam" I waved, payed for my groceries and walked to my car. I drove on home and put all the items away before heading to the school. When I reached the school, I parked and since it was still lunch for them, I was greeted by Chris.

"Miss Ikeda?" I smiled and looked towards him with a box full of art stuff.

"Oh good afternoon Chris, guess who I met at the supermarket today?"

"Who?" I giggled.

"Your uncle Sam" Chris gasped.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Anyway Chris, are you ready for art class?" He nodded.

"Yep, I can't wait. What are you going to teach today?"

"I was thinking about letting you guys create your own artwork. Something that you love, care about or even just for fun" Chris's face brightened up. "I have brought in a few supplies, magazines and clay, paint's and brushes for you all to use."

"Really? Our last art teacher just kept talking about art history. We didn't learn anything from him."

"Well I'll make sure you do. Even art history. I'll make it fun" He smiled and the bell rang. "Alright time for art guys" They all ran to the art room. I followed since it's my first time here. When I headed inside I placed the box on the teachers table as the kids sat down. I told them what I wanted them to do and they loved the idea. A few painted, others used he clay to create all these random objects. I walked over and saw Chris's painting. It was of these different creatures plus a few other people. I noticed Sam was in it. One was a blue hedgehog. It had blue spikes to the back, held its gloved hand out in a thumb's up and wore red and white sneakers. I was shocked. Could Chris have a good imagination? I decided to ask.

"Hey Chris, what are you painting? It's really good" He got nervous for a minute but then smiled.

"It's just something I made up."

"Hmm, I see Sam's in there. Are they your parents?" I pointed to them. He nodded. I pointed to the pink hedgehog and smirked.

"By the look on her face, I'd say she's in love with the blue hedgehog" Chris snickered and he mumbled.

'You don't know how right you are, Miss Ikeda'

"Hmm, what was that?" Chris waved his hands in front of him frantically.

"Nothing, nothing" I giggled and left Chris to his work. I travelled around the class until it was time to leave.

"Aww, do we really have to go Miss Ikeda?" asked Helen.

"I'm afraid so sweetie." They all 'awed' again. "Aww come on guys. Remember, tomorrow you have me all day. Music and art are straight after each other. They brightened up but then left with their families. I smiled and gathered up my supplies. I watched as I saw every child greeting their parents. I glanced over at Chris. He was alone. I placed the supplies in my car and headed over to Chris. "Chris?" he looked at me and smiled. "Would you like a ride home?" he looked at me and nodded. He was now in my car giving me directions to his house.

"So, what's it like have famous family members Chris? Must be fun" He sighed.

"It's not too fun. What my parents buy for me is fine but I still wish I could spend time with them" Aww, I might have a talk with his parents and maybe figure something out. Hmm, no! That's Mr. Stewart's job, not mine. Argh, but what can I do? Oh I know! I'll talk to Sam. Maybe he can do something about it. After all, he is Chris's uncle. "Miss Ikeda? My house is just over there" He pointed to his house. Wow what a house. I stopped out front and Chris got out. "Thank you for taking me home Miss Ikeda" I smiled.

"It was no big deal Chris. I now know where to go for tomorrow" He smiled.

"Well see ya tomorrow Miss Ikeda" He waved.

"See ya Chris" I waved and drove off. I finally got home and headed inside. While making dinner I thought of today. The kids really love me already. I smiled. Tomorrow is the party. I'll be spending the day with Chris's family. Chris. I frowned as I thought of Chris's situation. Why would they do that to him? I sighed and ate dinner silently. Hmm, I haven't checked my Facebook lately. (Yes, she has Facebook lol) It's time for the computer. I logged on and saw some notifications. I smiled and had a look. Ooooh: a message from my best friend, Giovanna. Let's see what she says.

"Hey Amaya, I'm just checking to see how your new job went. What's the city like? Made any new friends? Got a Boyfriend? ^_^ I miss you. The times we'd rehearse together, and the times we'd have fun together. Seems like forever since you left. :'( Even though it was like 2 weeks ago. Anyways, I hope to hear from you soon. Love your bestie, Giovanna."

I was now crying. My new job maybe perfect for me but I miss my home life; Friends and family. I was going to make this a sad comment.

"Hey Giovanna, the city is beautiful and my job is great. Apparently the kids adore me already. There is this one boy who asked me to go to his house party along with his homeroom teacher. He's very sweet and has an uncle around our age. Strange enough I met him at the supermarket. Which was really coincidental don't ya think? Hehe Anyway, you know my number if you want to call. I'll talk to you later. Love you and miss you. Love, Amaya."

I smiled and posted the comment. I turned off my computer and headed to bed. I have a full fun day tomorrow and who knows, Sam and I might become good friends. I smiled and nodded off.

~Friday. Amaya's POV~

I opened my eyes as the sun peaked in through my window. It's Friday! Friday! Long day of school then....THE PARTY! Yep, today is going to be a good day. I smiled and got out of bed. Did my morning routines and then headed to the school. The school looks deserted when the students are inside learning. I made my way to the music room. Opening the door I had an idea. Since I was the first there I had a few minutes to myself so I sat at the piano and played. (Beethoven "Moonlight" Sonata op 27 # 2 Mov 1 and 2 .com/watch?v=UHd8jwXBzXE) As I played I heard the door open but I didn't stop. No one stopped me so I guess they wanted to watch and hear. I heard shuffling behind me. I smiled. It's probably the class and Mr. Stewart. As I ended the first movement I heard that everyone wanted to clap but stopped when I changed to the second movement. I still played as gracefully as I could. I stopped and I heard clapping. I turned around to see the kids but no Mr. Stewart.

"Good morning everyone, where's Mr. Stewart?"

"He had to leave."

"So, Miss Ikeda, what are you going to teach us today?" I giggled.

"I am going to teach you all the music symbols on a sheet of piano music." I held out the music I was playing. I got up and they headed to their seats. I taught them about the stave, Clefs and the music symbols. Before we knew it, it was time to move to the art room. They helped pack up and we walked to the music room. Why couldn't the music and art room be built near each other? We got there and they all sat down and continued their creativity activity I handed out yesterday. I walked around the room and taught different drawing and painting techniques. It was now time for the students to go home; which means the party at Chris's house.

"See you at the party Miss Ikeda" Chris waved.

"Cya then Chris" I yelled back. I smiled and headed home to change. I quickly got into my car and drove to Chris's house.

To be continued.....


	2. Chapter 2

When I arrived at Chris's house, I smiled. I got out of my car and stared up at the large house. I walked up to the doors. I was about to knock when I heard another car pull up; A green one. Out came Mr. Stewart with a bouquet of flowers.

"Good afternoon Amaya. I presume that the classes have been going well?" I smiled and nodded.

"Very well actually," he lightly smiled.

"That's great. Chris told me you were coming; I didn't think you'd be here this early," I cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh…well, I had free time so I decided to arrive at this time," He smiled.

"Very well," He rang the door bell. Why is he so formal? I don't know why but I don't trust him much anymore; after he disappeared today. I sighed. Someone, by the looks of things Chris's butler, answered the door. "I'm Chris's homeroom teacher, Mr. Stewart" Then I chimed in.

"And I'm Chris's art and music teacher Miss Ikeda"

"Welcome Sir and Mam. We've been expecting you two," Chris came to the door. I smiled.

"Hi, come in"

"How are you Chris?" I asked. He smiled and we followed him inside. A maid came in and led us to the couch.

"I'm good Miss Ikeda. I've nearly finished the painting for next week," I smiled.

"That's great. May I see it?" He shook his head.

"Not yet. I've still got to add something in and it will be done," I nodded and smiled.

"Do as you wish Chris," Mr. Stewart took a look at the decorations. They seemed to be decorated by a child.

"Do you like it? Mrs. Thorndyke isn't only a great actress but a great artist too," The maid said happily.

"Well it's great. I can't wait to meet Chris's mother and give her my compliments," I smelt something fishy.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Stewart and Miss Ikeda, but just before you two arrived she was offered an important movie part and she had to leave right away to start filming," What? I sighed; Poor Chris. Why does she do that? Why?

"Ahh: No way!" By the sound of Chris he's shocked too.

"Oh well that is too bad I was really looking forward to meeting her in person," I notice Chris put his head down and it looked like he was about to cry. What do I do? Hug him? Oh well, it doesn't help to try. I put one arm around him behind and pulled him towards me. He didn't struggle.

"Chris? Are you okay?" He looked up at me with tears in his eyes and nodded.

"I guess I'll offer these to you then," He handed her the roses.

"Why thank you Mr. Stewart. What beautiful Roses. I'll put them in some..." CRASH! Whoa! What was that?

"What was that?" I asked.

"Hello?" A different voice was heard. I looked over and saw what it appears to be a tiger, or a fox. Wait just a moment. An animal talked? Okay this is weird. I looked closer and noticed that, the animal was in Chris painting when I saw it during class. What the? Okay, I must be dreaming. Or Stress. Probably stress...I watched as Mr. Stewart walked over to a painting sneakily. What is he doing I wonder? Hmm...He took out something from his pocket and I noticed the maid looking out the window. I got up and walked over to see an old man who landed in the bushes.

"Haha: sorry Ella. I was just leaning out the window and I fell out and knocked the posts down," he said.

"I don't know what you think you're up too but you better be on your best behavior, because Chris's teachers are here"

"Oh," He started to climb inside. "I better come in and say hi"

"Oh sir, why can't you use the front door like everybody else?" I snickered.

"One way in, is as good as the other," Chris screamed. I freaked and spun around.

"What is it Chris? What's wrong?" I said.

"Uh, uh, it's nothing," he told me. I was getting even more suspicious.

"Well my, this is certainly is an extraordinary painting," Okay I'm getting a little freaked. This would be an interesting conversation with my mother.

"Thanks Sonic," We all gasped and looked towards the little creature "Guess what Sonic went out and picked a whole bunch of pretty flowers just for me," Ella picked her up. "You can have some too if you want"

"No, I can't...is this little animal talking?" I gasped.

"Talking animals, what a joke," he was lying through his teeth. I can tell.

"Yes that's some joke" Now the butlers here? What's going on?

"Hmm, I like this painting," and Mr. Stewart is still looking at that painting? Okay, I need to lie down. I sat down again and just listened.

"Thanks for finding my stuffed animal toy for me Ella. Can I have it back now?"

"Toy? Look, I heard that thing talking and nobody's going to convince me otherwise. If this is some kind of joke you're playing then you better quit before I do"

"Hey, hey" Sam walked through the door craving for a party. "Haha, hey, where's the party?" I giggled a little.

"Uncle Sam, this is my teacher Mr. Stewart"

"A pleasure, I understand that you're involved in the highway patrol somehow," I smiled as they shook hands.

"Well I don't like to brag, but I'm the leader of the S Team"

"That statement is only half correct" I snickered.

"Really?"

"My uncle drives fast. No other drives quick enough to catch him. That's why he's called the 'Speed King'. You came up with the name yourself didn't you?" Aww Sam makes Chris happy.

"Sure, a little self promotion never hurt anybody," he laughed but stopped and got serious. "Let's cut the chit-chat and get this party moving it's too slow"

"And your mouth is too fast" Sam sat down across from me.

"Ha, I can't help it that I like speed. I've always been fast. I even beat the doctor to the delivery room. I was the only kid in town who had a 5 speed transmission in my baby carriage. I admit it, I like living in the fast lane. Even when I'm in the supermarket, no matter how many items I have, I always use the express check out. I can't even walk my dog, I make him run," he laughed and glanced towards me and then back to everyone else again. "There's only one guy who's faster...I never saw anything move that fast, but don't you worry, I'll catch up with him someday"

"Really? What did he look like?"

"It's weird but he kinda looked like a blue hedgehog. He even had a spike..." Sam gasped and jumped up which kinda scared me. "HEY, THERE HE IS!" He pointed out the window. I glanced over and saw nothing. "There, did you see?" I shook my head. "It was the blue hedgehog I was talking about"

"Sorry, I was just admiring this painting" Why is Mr. Stewart always at that painting? And what is going on here?

"I didn't see anything, did you?"

"Perhaps your eyes were playing tricks on you sir?" If so, then my eyes are also playing tricks on me too. The way Sam described that hedgehog is making me suspicious. Blue hedgehog? It seems as if it's the blue hedgehog figure in Chris's painting.

"But, I'm tellin' ya I saw it. You saw it too Chris, didn't you?" Chris shook his head. Sam rubbed his eyes with his arm. He must be really confused right about now: I am too. "I saw it. My eyes don't lie. That thing waved at me then ran off"

"You know, I thought I was crazy too when I heard that animal talking"

"Animal talking? Well I didn't hear it say anything but I'm sure it could understand what I said. We saw the same creature that proves that I'm not crazy," I giggled.

"The animal I heard is over there"

"You know, sorry mum can't be here for the party but she got a phone call and had to leave to make a movie. I was pretty mad. Mr. Stewart and Miss Ikeda were looking forward to meeting her. But she went away before they even got here. That was pretty rude ha?"

"Oh, that sounds like my sister alright," I sighed then we all heard that 'toy' Chris was holding jump out of his arms yelling.

"You're wrong. Your mum felt very badly that she had to go and she tried to find you to say goodbye," We all stared at the animal shocked. "You're lucky; you get to talk to your mum all the time on the phone. I can't do that" The animal ran away crying.

"Well," hmmm "I hope you enjoyed that. I've been rehearsing my ventriloquism act for weeks now and if I do say so myself, I'm not half bad," ventriloquism act my ass! Something's wrong here.

"Ah yes. The painting is stunning," I am SO confused.

"Cream!" What the?

"Come here Cream," I gasped.

"I'm seeing more of them now" She was about to faint when Chris's grandfather caught her.

"Hey Ella, would you care to dance?" I giggled at that.

"Well Uncle Sam, I hope you can come visit me again"

"Yeah, but you know me Chris it would have to be a quick visit," They both laughed. Sam sure makes Chris happy when he's sad. I glanced over at the two dancers. I had to giggle. It was quite entertaining.

"Chris I better get going, I have homework to grade. Please give your mother my regards and I hope we get to meet soon"

"I'm sorry Mr. Stewart," Chris gasped. "Oh wait, Mr. Stewart." He ran over to him before he left. "Miss Ikeda hasn't played the piano for everyone yet. Would you like to watch?" I raised my right eyebrow. By this time, the dancers have stopped and were now looking at Chris. He looked towards me. "If that's alright with you Miss Ikeda," I smiled and nodded.

"Sure," I replied. Chris said that we all had to move to another room where the family piano is. It was up the stairs and to a large hall. Everyone followed, including Ella, Sam, Chris's grandfather and Mr. Stewart. There was no sign of those animals. To the side of the hall was a beautiful piano. Like the one supplied at the school.

"Go ahead Miss Ikeda," Chris's grandfather said to me. "When Chris came home and told us that you were his music and art teacher I was hinting for the chance to see you play," I smiled and sat down on the piano chair.

"What would you all like to hear?"

"Something fast" Chris said jokingly hinting about his Uncle. I giggled and started to play. (Beethoven "Moonlight" Sonata op 27 # 2 Mov 3 "Valentina Lisitsa" - .com/watch?v=zucBfXpCA6s) I finished off perfectly and turned around smiling as they all clapped. I didn't realize that they all came closer to the piano as I played. Chris and Sam were now next to me either side.

"Well done Miss Ikeda"

"Thank you" I said bashfully. They all smiled. Chris hugged me.

"Thank you Miss Ikeda," Chris said smiling. "I like watching and listening to you," I smiled. He's such a sweet kid. "Could you play another one?" I smiled.

"If you really want Chris," Chris nodded happily. (Bizet/Horowitz - Carmen Fantasy "Valentina Lisitsa" - .com/watch?v=dPB0K-RCJQE&feature=related Haha I love her facial expressions in this) I finished off again. The others were close to the piano and I, as I played. "How was that?"

"Brilliant Miss Ikeda, or should I say Amaya," I nodded. Chris looked at Sam smiling.

"Uncle Sam, what do you think of Miss Ikeda?" I giggled at that awkward question. Sam just looked at him blankly and then smiled. He turned to me and glanced into my eyes.

"I think Miss Ikeda, is one of the most beautiful and talented women in the world," I looked down and blushed hard. Chris just laughed.

"Well I think it's about time I head home. I still have that homework to grade," Mr. Stewart said.

"I'll show you too the door," Chris's grandfather said and they walked out.

"Miss Ikeda, do you have to go too?" Chris asked.

"I'm afraid so Chris," He pouted and I giggled. "Aww don't worry you'll see me every week" He perked up and smiled.

"What about you, Uncle Sam, do you have to go?" Sam looked at him and smiled.

"Unfortunately I do Chris. I have an early morning start tomorrow."

"Aww really Uncle Sam…do you have too?" I giggled.

"Yes I do Chris" He looked at me and smiled. "May I walk you too your car Amaya?" He held out his hand. I smiled and grabbed it. His hand was warm and inviting.

"Sure," Sam smiled even more and we walked together to my car. No talk was exchanged just company. "I hope to see you again Sam," He smiled and kissed my hand.

"We will. I'll be taking Chris to school next week," I smiled, and carefully sat in my car seat. I started up my car. Chris ran to my car before I left.

"Miss Ikeda, I'll see you next week," I smiled.

"Of course, remember to finish that painting," I hinted winking. He laughed and nodded. "Cya boys" I waved and drove off. Well that was interesting and eventful.

~Sam's POV~

As I stared at Amaya's car drive away I didn't notice that Chris was watching me.

"Uncle Sam?" I got out of my trance and looked at him. "Aren't you leaving?" I nodded. I smiled and got inside my car.

"Later boys, see you in my review mirror," I said and drove off.

~Amaya's POV~

That was the weirdest party I have ever been too. First: those animals talking and running around on two feet, two: Mr. Stewart was acting weird and of course, three: Chris, his grandfather and the butler all seem to be hiding something. What the hell? Argh! I need sleep or something. I got home and logged onto Facebook and Msn. Oh Giovanna is on both. She also commented on the wall post that I commented on earlier yesterday.

"Aww that's good to hear. That...is really coincidental. Maybe it's fate. Ah, I get it. That boy wants you to get with his uncle. HAHA that is REALLY funny. You must call me about this. HAHA I'm still laughing. That kid is clever. He wants you as his aunty. Aunty Amaya, Aww has a ring to it. Who is this kid? What's his name? And what's his uncle's name? Tell me, tell me, TELL ME! Okay lovely, when you get on msn I'll talk to you about this."

I sighed and shook my head giggling. Just then an Msn chat popped up.

Msn Chat:

Giovanna: Hiiii  
Me: Hey G how's life?  
Giovanna: I should be asking you that. You and this mystery man of yours. Haha  
Me: What? He's not my man. What are you going on about?  
Giovanna: Haha Soooooo, who is this kid?  
Me: *Sigh* His name is Chris.  
Giovanna: Aww cute name. What about his uncle? What's his name?  
Me: Sam  
Giovanna: Sam who?  
Me: He's known as Sam Speed. As I've said, he's Chris's uncle.  
Giovanna: Ahh, Miss Ikeda is hungry for a hot man HAHAHAHA  
Me: GIOVANNA! I AM NOT!  
Giovanna: HAHAHAHA YOU ARE TOOO! I KNOW EVERYTHING! HAHAHAHA  
Me: -_- G, stop it. I hardly even know the guy.  
Giovanna: Ah, I know. But take it in. He might be the one :)  
Me: *Sighs* I doubt it, but sure.  
Giovanna: Keep an open mind Amaya, you never are. *Sigh* If he asks you to dinner or out anywhere, don't pass it up. You need a boyfriend.  
Me: HAHA Okay. Fine, if he asks me out. I will accept.  
Giovanna: Good girl. Anyway, I gotta go. Mitchell is back from work.  
Me: Ah, fun with your man eh?  
Giovanna: -_- Don't even start.  
Me: HAHA MY turn for a little fun.  
Giovanna: Hahahahahahaha no  
Me: HAHAHAHAHAHA YESSS!  
Giovanna: -_- anyway, I gotta go Amaya. Take care.  
Me: Aww, okay. Take care  
Giovanna: Yeah, okay. Cya  
Me: Bye, bye

*End Chat*

I sighed as I thought of back home with Giovanna. I jumped back on Facebook too see that I have a new friend request. What? Who could this be? The name jumped out at me like a ton of bricks. It was Sam! What do I do? Accept? But what about what Giovanna and I were talking about on my wall? I know I'll just delete it first. Delete! Perfect. Accept Sam's friend request. O.O He's on now! Should I be a total stalker and look at his page and photos? :D YES! Click...Oh he's so cute... wait what? What did I just think? Argh, I need sleep. Ooooh a chat just popped up. It's Sam!

Sam: Hey Amaya, how are you?  
Me: Hi Sam, I'm fine. What about you?  
Sam: I'm alright. That was some party today.  
Me: Yeah, it was  
Sam: Say did you…notice anything strange?  
Me: Like what exactly?  
Sam: You did, didn't you?  
Me: Yeah. I did.  
Sam: So, I'm not the only one?  
Me: Haha I saw a few other things too while teaching.  
Sam: What kind of other things?  
Me: Well for one, Chris's painting included the blue hedgehog that you mentioned.  
Sam: Really?  
Me: Yes  
Sam: Wow, so I'm not going crazy.  
Me: If you are, then I am too :)  
Sam: Haha, good one. Anyway, I've got to go.  
Me: :( Aww: alright Sam.  
Sam: See ya next week Amaya. *Logs off*

I sighed and smiled. I looked around to see the time. It was nearly midnight. Whoa! Time flies. I better get to bed. I did my night routines and headed to bed.

~ Next Day (Sunday) ~

I woke up at exactly 8 in the morning. I yawned and thought about the errands I have to do today. Argh! I have to go grocery shopping and do a few other errands that I can't think of this early in the morning. I yawned again, sat up and stretched my arms. I gasped as my phone suddenly started ringing. I gasped at the name…it was Giovanna. I smiled and picked it up. "Morning G"

"Hey Amaya, guess what!"

"What?" I asked.

"Mitchell and I are coming to visit," I gasped.

"What?" She laughed.

"I knew you'd like this," She laughed like that again.

"Why wouldn't I? You're my best friend and I haven't seen you in weeks. I miss you," I pouted even though she couldn't see my expression. She laughed again.

"Well. You'll see me soon."

"How soon?"

"We're already half way there, I'll see you in about 2 hours," I gasped.

"Whoa! Really?"

"Yep, so get ready and we'll meet up at Station Square," I smiled.

"Well, alright. I'll see you two soon"

"Alright Amaya, bye, bye"

"Bye G"

I hung up my phone and did my morning routines. I picked up my car keys and headed to my car. I got inside and headed to Station Square. When I found a car park near Station Square I decided to sit in the park and wait for them.

"AMAYA," yelled a familiar voice. I looked around and gasped. It was Giovanna and Mitchell running towards me. I got up and ran towards them and hugged Giovanna tightly. "Hey"

"Hey G, I missed you," we break apart. "Hi Mitch, what's up?"

"Nothing much: you?"

"Same here, just work and work," Giovanna snickered.

"Oh really: Then what's this I hear about a certain man?" I blushed. She laughed. "I knew it! You DO like him," I blushed again. She laughed again. Mitchell chuckled.

"What's this about?" Giovanna smirked.

"Amaya has been talking about a certain man she met. He's related to one of her student's," I blushed just thinking about Sam.

"Oh, I see," he smirked. "Is little Amaya falling in love?" He mocked. I blushed again and they both laughed.

"Okay, Okay. So maybe I am. Is that a crime?" I asked. They both smiled.

"Of course not, it's just not like you. You don't fall in love easily. By the way, is he hot?" I giggled and nodded.

"Just check his Facebook page," Giovanna gasped.

"He has Facebook?" I laughed.

"Doesn't most people?" Mitchell said.

"Most people over the age of 15, a few under that and a few over 65. (Probably Haha)," I said. Giovanna smiled.

"Well, aren't you the woman with all the answers," She laughed. "Hey, do you have your IPhone with you?" I nodded. "Show me his Facebook," I smiled and did as I was told. I showed her. His Facebook picture was of him in his Speed Team uniform.

She looked at it with amazement. "Wow Amaya. He's in a uniform, and he's cute," She smiled. "You sure do pick the best," I giggled.

"Hey! Your boyfriend of 5 years is right here!" I laughed.

"He's the leader of a team called the 'Speed Team'," They blinked at me.

"And that means…?" I sighed.

"It's a special unit of the Station Square police force that uses high-performance automobiles," just then a large red car drove fast on the road near us. Giovanna screamed and clung onto Mitchell. I laughed. "See what I mean? That was probably him," She blushed and got out of Mitchells grip.

"Wow. That was…wow," I laughed. "Well, have you two got anything planned for today?" They smiled.

"Well duh! Day with you," I giggled. "Well let's get to it," they smiled and we were about to leave when I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

"Amaya…?"


End file.
